


In the dark

by KPOPMILK



Category: Baekhyun - Fandom, Baekyeol - Fandom, Chanbaek - Fandom, Chanyeol - Fandom, EXO, Kpop - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Cumplay, DomSub, EXO - Freeform, Gay, Handcuffs, HunHan - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kinky, M/M, Sex, Spanking, Top Byun Baekhyun, XiuChen - Freeform, bottomchanyeol, gagging, kpop, sulay - Freeform, topbaekhyun, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPOPMILK/pseuds/KPOPMILK
Summary: Baekhyun has been a vampire for centuries and is used to his small group of friends. When Sehun invites one of his close friends over, Baekhyun is happy enough, until he meets this person. Chanyeol, a shy, newly turned vampire who has several insecurities captures his interests. The perfect match?





	In the dark

“So, Baekhyun, I’ll see you later tonight.” Suho says, patting my back as he makes his exit from the forest. We’ve just finished feeding on some lousy humans who mindlessly strolled into vampire territory. The new, fresh blood coursing through my body fills me, my joints becoming more loose as I walk back to the manor. 

My manor has been passed down for generations, finally landing in my hands after much strain. I was turned into a vampire in the late 1600’s, and I’m still here today, so I doubt the manor will be passed onto anyone else down the line. Not that my family is around anymore. I’ve lived happily in solitude for many centuries, enjoying the simple silence and intrigue that comes with living in such a large house. 

Tonight, my friends are coming over, much to my dismay. I wouldn’t call it a get-together, since our main goal is talking about the safety of our clan. Werewolves have packs, we have clans. Every vampire is part of one, otherwise you are considered a rogue. I’d much rather be some mysterious rogue, but being the lead of a clan means I have full control over everyone, and I love having control. 

I wipe the blood from the corner of my mouth, fixing my suit before entering my house. The clean, sharp entrance is filled with marble pillars, expensive vases and exotic plants. The windows are mostly shut, leaving candles as my only light source. Of course, sunlight does not harm vampires like the old legends say, I just prefer to be kept in the dark. 

I walk up the stairs to enter my study, filling out some useless paperwork. Although the world is still in its early stages, I have to make money somehow, and going into the trading business has kept me in this manor, no matter how boring the job is. This manor is considered a historical monument, and so bills don’t need to be paid, but I still like having the extra cash. 

-

“BAEKHYUN!” I hear Jongin yell, and scoff as I continue with my work, trying to ignore the shuffling of feet as I tick and sign and write and read. The young vampire has always been the reckless type, and pushing my buttons seems to be one of his favourite things to do. 

Finally done with the stack of thick papers, I casually walk downstairs, maintaining my stoic frame as I slip a smile, seeing all of my friends chatting and enjoying. I don’t always like appearing so cold, but it’s a natural habit, my mind is simply always fogged with questions and thoughts that keep me distracted. 

I’m about to leave the staircase, until I smell a foreign stench. A new person, a new scent. It’s sweet, if I had to clarify I’d say it’s comparable to strawberries or subtle roses. I scan every face, my eyes landing on a particularly tall boy who hasn’t bothered engaging in conversation, standing behind Sehun, who is one of the only people able to match his height. 

“Who, may I ask, are you?” I say, my eyes piercing into the boy. I can tell he hasn’t been a vampire for long, since his bite marks have not yet faded and he seems jittery, but still manages a sweet smile. “Oh, Baek, this is Chanyeol. He’s new to our clan, he was turned a few weeks ago.” Sehun shuffles a little to reveal the boy. Jongin snickers as he sees the nervousness upon the boy’s face, but I simply find it, cute. Although tall, he has a babyish like face with a childish expression and refuses to meet my eyes, his extremely skinny frame is hidden behind an oversized hoodie. He looks like a giant baby. 

“Hi.” He manages, his facade changing as a bright, toothy smile appears on his face, showing little, undeveloped fangs which almost make me want to coo. This boy is already changing me, but I don’t care. He’s special. I can tell. “Well, there’s food in the dining room, we’ll go there now.” I say, engaging in conversation with Kris and Tao as I discuss their wedding, sounding like I care even though I’m not all that fascinated. 

When I walk into the dining room, my long, rosewood table is covered with all kinds of delicious food. Again, the legends were wrong, for vampires can eat regular food, although it may taste somewhat different than the human’s palette. I manage a smirk at the array of colourful dishes, my perfect silverware earning a compliment or two. 

As we sit down, I find myself next to the one and only Chanyeol. The tall boy looks small in his chair, his hoodie exposing his neck and a little of his collarbone. He picks at his food, alarming me a little. He is already so skinny, so the simple action annoys me a little. I pick up his fork, shoving some food on before mouthing for him to open up. He looks just as confused as everyone else, but again, something in my stomach churns when I look at him, and it sounds terribly over-used, but there are sparks. God. . .

He finally opens up and accepts the food on his fork, munching for a long time before grabbing his goblet. I know what trick he’s trying, and immediately take the goblet away from him. “Swallow, before you drink.” I demand, looking Chanyeol dead in the eye. This is completely ridiculous, since I’m breaking all of my personal rules. No one has breached my inner walls for centuries, and the thought of a mate has never impressed me. But after a simple half hour with this strange boy, I already find myself changing and I hate it but love it at the same time. 

“Don’t try that again.” I say, handing him his goblet back reluctantly before turning away to speak with Kyungsoo, who starts to discuss our clan territory, and how some members still refuse to stay on it. I have people like that, much more than why I hate most people, since they aren’t loyal to their clan and choose to leave. I’ve never been one for absolute loyalty, but these people are disrespecting thousands of years worth of tradition. 

“Oh well, humans aren’t exactly incapable, if they find out that those scum are vampires, they’ll be dead in seconds without defence or clan backup.” I sip on some blood, the tangy, irony taste warming my throat as I sip more and more of the addictive liquid. Although it’s not as fresh as when I’m hunting, it still does the trick. 

Luhan and Sehun are too loved up to care, Kyungsoo is scolding Jongin for something, Kris and Tao are marvelling over each other, Suho is discussing a seemingly boring topic with Lay who listens intently and Chen is happily laughing along with Xiumin, rather loudly might I add, leaving just me and Chanyeol as the quietest on the table. 

“B-Baekhyun?” He asks, his timid voice barely heard over the loud chatter. (So much for discussing clan issues.) I look at his plate first, a sense of fulfilment flowing through me as I notice he’s eaten much more than I had expected. “Yes?” I ask, trying to make my voice sound less direct, since the first time he seemed a little startled. 

“How old are you?” He asks innocently, making Chen scoff discreetly before returning to his chat with Xiumin. I throw daggers at the boy with my mind, glaring at his back before returning to Chanyeol with a sickly sweet smile. He seems to buy to, which makes me sad. He really is gullible. 

“Well, I was turned when I was twenty-five, and vampires stop aging once they are turned, so I guess you could say I’m a really old twenty-five year old.” I lean in and pinch his cheek for no apparent reason, making him blush and lean into the touch. I have no clue why I did that, and in all honesty although embarrassed, I quite liked the reaction I got from it. 

“I’m nineteen.” He says simply, grabbing his fork to eat a small piece of beef, the extremely rare meat still pinkish on the inside and out. What can I say? I have particular tastes when it comes to my food. He looks much younger, since his eyes are so wide and worried looking, but I let it slide. Age doesn’t matter, right? 

-

It’s been several months since that interesting dinner. The night had ended with a deep conversation between me and Chanyeol, who seems to be the complete opposite of me, but still managed to make me smile with every silly joke he’d spit out now and then. I offered for him to come over more, simply to keep me company, and he has. Specifically on Tuesdays, when my work-load is minuscule and I can enjoy most of my day with the childish, baby vampire. 

He comes ever single week, and has done for months. In that time, we’ve discovered a lot about each other. It’s not just his demeanour that’s childish, his personality is too. While I finish my work, he will often colour or watch cartoons on my small, vintage television. He will even fall asleep on some occasions. I also find that he’s easily impressed by anything, and even drawing a face on a banana will send him into a giggling fit. Despite the fact that I’m a whole head shorter, I still feel like his protector. 

A knock on the manor door alerts me that he’s here, and I would be lying if I said I wasn’t a little excited. When I open the door, he is again in an oversized hoodie, this time a baby pink, making me fuss over him a little more than I usually do. Kris often teases me about this. I used to sit alone in my house and enjoy watching pain in people’s faces as I sucked the life of them, but now I’m content with drinking stored blood, and find joy in simply watching Chanyeol. 

The boy has gained a small amount of weight as he’s been with me, and I’m pleased with that. He seemed so malnourished when I first met him, and for several weeks still tried to find ways to avoid eating. Even when I managed to get him to eat, I found that he would hit his wrist or find a way to punish himself, and so I tried everything to get him to stop. At one point, whilst he was distracted with television, I tied his wrists with rope and force-fed him, although there was much protest, in the end he simply fell asleep. 

“I haven’t got much work left, so you can just watch some television and then we can play, okay?” I say, pinching his chubby cheek. It’s become a habit ever since that first night, since he will always blush and try to fight it, but I know he likes it. Sometimes I forget that I’m shorter than him, simply because he might as well be a baby. 

-

Chanyeol’s POV

I waddle into the office with Baekhyun, who’s moved the tv so I can see him just incase I get lost, which has happened multiple times. I don’t know if he feels the same way, but I really like Baekhyun. More than a friend. At first he was really scary, but now I find it a little bit hot. I can have a proper conversation with him, and even look him in the eye! He’s just perfect, and so handsome. 

The faint buzz of the tv excites me as I sit down in my pillow fort, having completely messed up the tidiness or Baekhyun’s office. He works with humans and vampires, so he’s a pretty busy person, except for on Tuesdays, which are now my favourite days. 

After about half an hour of the same cartoon, I get a little sleepy, but I don’t want to sleep incase I waste time with Baekhyun. Instead, I change the channel, flicking through random shows here and there. They’re mostly old ones, since this tv is old, but I don’t mind. There’s a few captivating game shows and weird challenge shows but the last one intrigues me. There’s a woman on a bed, and she’s naked! I blush immediately, grabbing the remote. Unfortunately, I can’t find it in my cluster of pillows and immediately start to panic since I’ve never seen anything like this before. 

“Channie, you okay?” Baekhyun asks as he hears the faint shuffling. I can’t meet his eyes, not with this on. With a simple nod, I turn my attention back to finding the remote. But then the man comes on screen, and he’s completely nude, his penis  
just— there. 

My cheeks are burning at this point and I try my hardest to find the remote, unaware that Baekhyun is staring intensively. Finally, I find the remote, behind three or four cushions that were right next to me! Unfortunately, it’s too late. The moans start, and Baekhyun’s eyes widen as do mine. 

“What the hell are you watching?” Baekhyun yells a little too loudly, making me wince as I stumble with the remote in my hand, forcing the tv off before staring at Baekhyun from the floor, refusing to move. “I-it was an accident! I went to change the channel a-and then there were these n-naked people and I didn’t know what to do!” I gulp excessively, giving Baekhyun my widest eyes as I pout my lip, hoping this means he won’t do anything. 

“Did you like watching that, baby boy?” He leans down to reach my height, lifting my chin with his perfectly slender fingers. Since we’re vampires, we’re technically dead meaning there’s no blood in our bodies, and no heat. His cold fingers grip my chin just a little harder, and I wince as I’m forced to look into his eyes. I like being this close to him, strangely, but I’m still embarrassed. 

“Ah, the woman d-didn’t make me feel anything, but the m-man was making me w-weird and t-t-tingly.” I try my hardest to form the sentence, still looking at Baekhyun’s simple yet piercing eyes. There’s never been anything special about eyes, in my opinion. I’ve had this conversation with Baekhyun before. I’m sick of people describing eyes as something so spectacular. But I think this makes me a hypocrite as I stare into Baekhyun’s chocolate eyes. They do look perfect. 

“Awh, puppy. Do you want to feel like that again?” Baekhyun asks, his voice comparable to velvet as his face inches closer and closer, making me tilt back slightly only to be pulled forward once again by Baekhyun’s gorgeous fingers. His long nails scrape my skin just a little, making me shiver. 

“Umm, y-yes please.” 

That’s all it takes for Baekhyun to force me on my feet, dragging me through corridors I have never seen until we are in what looks to be a bedroom. Could it be his bedroom? The bed looks soft and comfortable, covering a large amount of the floor. There’s an enormous closet, but I don’t pay attention to that as I’m shoved onto the bed, a whine escaping my lips when I don’t feel Baekhyun above me. 

“Needy already?” He teases in a low voice, much different to his usual self. His smile has gone, replaced with a strange smirk. I’m too aroused to notice, focusing on myself for a mere second. I’ve never felt this way in my life, as if I’m about to explode with love. I know what sex is, but not in full depth, and so this experience will be a completely new one. 

He walks closer to my form, his index finger motioning for me to come closer. I happily comply, crawling over since I’m not sure how else to get there. Baekhyun’s hand runs through my hair, before his other hand grips the dye of my favourite pink hoodie, culling my cheek as he pulls the item of clothing off of my body, my white t-shirt following shortly after. 

“Baby boy, I know this is your first time, but I like things in a specific way, so today there won’t be any touching. Stay still for me.” Baekhyun whispers in my ear, and I don’t fully understand until I feel my wrists being grabbed by gentle hands, before the cold touch is replaced by even colder metal, and I can’t move my arms from their position above my head. 

“Wh-wha-?” I ask, sounding slightly frustrated as I try to wriggle my way out of my restraints. Unfortunately, I am stilled by Baekhyun, who gives me a sweet look. “Baby, this is normal, don’t worry.” His voice settles me only slightly, but I am still unnerved by the handcuffs, wondering if this happens every time. 

Unfortunately, when Baekhyun gets up again, I can’t resist trying to fiddle with the handcuffs, my fingers trying to find a way to get them off or at least make them a little more loose. Unfortunately, the chains make a quick clanking sound, and Baekhyun looks over his shoulder to find me struggling a little. “Baby boy, I have to punish you now. Did I not tell you to stay still?” Baekhyun’s voice purrs, dragging his sentence along just a little as he grabs what looks to be red rope. 

“P-punish?” I almost shriek, but Baekhyun is by my side in seconds, comforting me by stroking my cheek, which seems to be one of his favourite things to do. “Don’t worry baby, they don’t always hurt, and if they do, we’ll have a safeword so that I can stop whenever you want me to. We’ll have signals too just incase you can’t use your words.” 

“Why won’t I be able to speak?” I ask, all of these new things making my mind turn to jelly as I let any of my dignity slip away, hoping nothing hurts too much. I always knew Baekhyun was a little strange, but I never knew he was this strange. 

“Do you want to find out?” His words coax me, and I can’t say no, since I want to experience everything for him. I’m already bound by handcuffs, what more could be thrown at me. Leaving the rope by my side, it tickles my skin and I let out a small giggle, earning praise from Baekhyun as he returns with an item in his hand. 

“What’s that?” I ask, my former smile gone as I stare longingly at the strange ball item in Baekhyun’s hand, leather straps attached to the confusing item. I touch it a little, expecting something to happen, but nothing does, making me pout with disappointment. 

“Lift your head a little and open your mouth as wide as it will go.” I give Baekhyun an alarmed look, but he simply smirks, waiting for me to do what I’m told. I do so reluctantly, not wanting to looks stupid. Baekhyun certainly doesn’t waste any time, and before I know it the ball from before is halfway inside my mouth, keeping my lips open. The straps go around my face and before I know it I’m not able to speak. 

“Nod if it’s comfortable.” Baekhyun says and I immediately nod. He’s changed a lot in the last five minutes, before he was just a goofy friend of mine who I has slight feelings for, and now he’s the scary vampire I remember from before, but this time I like it. I like his dominance. 

“Now for your punishment,” he trails off, grabbing the rope that was tickling my stomach. He places it on the bedside table, removing my socks, trousers and finally my panties. The one day I have nothing other than panties had to be this day! He licks his lips, hesitating for a moment before removing the fabric, exposing my penis. Although I’m quite tall, my cock is slightly below average size. It’s not tiny, but it’s not huge either. I’ve always been self-conscious of it. 

“So beautiful.” I feel myself getting more aroused by the praise, something I’ve always loved getting. I’m still shy and if I could I’d cover it with my hands and refuse to let him see it, but unfortunately I’m handcuffed to a bed with drool running down my neck to meet my collarbone. 

“Do you like that?” Baekhyun asks, noticing how I responded to the praise. I nod almost instantly, and he chuckles before finally grabbing the rope. “Because you insist on moving, I’ll have to restrain you even more. It won’t hurt, but you won’t be able to move.” 

I’m not exactly keen on the fact that I won’t be able to move, but I accept it as my punishment, feeling bad for disobeying Baekhyun when all I want to do is please him and make him smile. The first bit of rope is wound around my chest, again around my torso and then down— there. . .

I feel a shape forming in my chest, a small gap forming roots of rope around it which restrain every limb of my body. He knows exactly what he’s doing and it makes me slightly scared as to how he learned all of this. I can’t even tie a knot. “Look at you~ you’re so obedient. My puppy.” His finger traces the side of the rope, the very thing that restricts any movement. I can’t speak, I can’t move, I’m completely useless! 

Baekhyun finally comes onto the bed, removing his shirt almost instantly, practically tearing the fabric. I shut my eyes when I feel his hands go towards my nipple, one of the only places not covered by rope. I twitch when his finger brushes over the sensitive skin, earning a grin from the sadistic vampire. 

He lowers his face until his mouth has captured my right nipple, his hand playing with my left. I whine, although it’s almost inaudible due to the contraption keeping my mouth open. I haven’t swallowed since he put it on, and so drool is just slipping out at this point. 

I can barely move, and so the vibrations sent through my body only torture me further, making me whine and moan deeply as Baekhyun’s teeth graze over my skin. I never knew I was this sensitive and the sensations only make me more agitated since I can’t move at all. 

A bundle forms in my stomach, making me whine and move whatever I can, which is nothing. Shocks drift up my body, making it impossibly pleasurable. I can barely process anything, my eyes opening and closing as my eyelids become heavy and I begin to drift away slowly. 

“Baby boy? Are you going to cum? I haven’t even done anything yet! You’re so sensitive.” He looks like he’s contemplating something, but I can barely focus as my weak state gets worse, shocks still pushing me forward as I try to lull myself back from sleep. “I’ll let you come now, but you’ll be very overstimulated. You’ll be my overstimulated little baby.” Baekhyun’s eyes are crimson, meaning he’s aroused. His sharp fangs are poking out from his top lip, almost piercing his thin bottom lip. My blunt fangs are nothing compared to his knife-like ones, and if I could pout, I would. 

As my first orgasm nears, a few tears slip. I can’t take all of this pleasure and he hasn’t even done more than play with my nipples! Once I am sent over edge, my head moves from left to right and my chest moves up and down. I’ve never felt anything like this in my life and I almost choke on my tears as white liquid shoots onto my rope-covered chest. 

“There’s a good boy. Now let’s change things up a bit.” He straddles my waist, reaching for the handcuffs. I feel a moment of bliss as I think he’s about to take them off, but he doesn’t. Instead, Baekhyun simply removes them off the bed post, allowing me to lower my aching arms, but do nothing more with my hands. I whine again, showing him my tear stained face, each imperfection bare for him to see. “You’re a messy baby.” He grabs my chin lovingly, although I want to scowl at him, I can’t help but lean into his touch, halfway between reality and dreamland. 

“Stay with me, puppy.” He pats my cheek and I’m forced to look up at him. Thankfully, he moves from his position at my bare waist, loosening the rope from my legs, instead doubling the amount around my torso, going under and in between. My arms and legs can move again and I stretch happily. Unfortunately it’s short-lived when I see Baekhyun go towards the wardrobe once again. Only bad things come out of there. 

He comes out with a strange metal object and a— a COLLAR?! I know he likes to call me puppy but I’m not a dog! I writhe a little as he comes closer, shifting on the bed as he comes closer. “Come here baby boy.” He sounds a little agitated, as if he noticed me moving. 

The collar goes around my neck, and he pulls on the chain a little only for me to fall. “On all fours, baby.” He says slightly sweeter, his voice deepening. At first I don’t understand but then Baekhyun points to his hands and knees and I understand, a chuckle escaping his lips. 

Baekhyun pulls the chain, forcing me off of the bed onto the cold floor. I grit my fangs, but then for a moment I am calm, watching as Baekhyun comes closer to comfort me, his fangs brushing my collarbone before he sinks his teeth into my pale skin. I freeze on the spot. He bit me. That means he’s claimed me. That means I am his and he is mine. It’s a sacred ritual between two lovers! I can barely concentrate as I think of why he would do that! 

“You’re mine now. No one else can have you.” Baekhyun lets go of the chain connected to my collar, loosening the thing around my face until it’s off completely and I can move my jaw comfortably. Baekhyun licks up all of the drool, pecking my nose, forehead, cheeks, everywhere but where I want him to kiss. In the end, I get frustrated and kiss him myself. He’s claimed me, I can do this now without worry. 

“You want this, don’t you? I didn’t really think, you do, right?” He looks nervous for the first time ever, and I take advantage of this, kissing him even harder. My dominance is short-lived when he bites my tongue with his fangs, sucking on my lips. When we both let go, I’m panting slightly since I’ve never done that before and he simply cooes at this, observing my swollen lips. 

The metal object in his hand is in front of my face, as if he’s warning me. “This won’t hurt you, okay?” He strokes my shoulder, and I’m completely content, that is until I feel something intruding my lower area, and a weird sensation takes over my mind, my face leaning into Baekhyun’s shoulders as the metal object is pushed further inside me, making me moan slightly at the foreign feeling. Baekhyun keeps it there, lifting my limp head to look at him. "Good boy." 

He stands up, using the chain on my collar to lift my head with him, forcing me to look directly at him. The object moves slightly inside of me, and I whine, a mixture of pain and pleasure consuming me. Unbuttoning his trousers, he pulls them down to reveal his things and expensive boxers. Once each garment is completely off, he walks towards the bed and sits down, forcing me to crawl along on my hands and knees like a dog. I never expected the humiliation to feel this good. 

“You’re doing so well, baby.” He pats my head, making my lower region twitch again. His dick is right in front of me, and I ogle at it strangely. It doesn’t look like the one on tv, it’s bigger. I get the hint, but I’ve never done this before, so it’s bound to feel a little strange. I give the head an experimental lick, making Baekhyun suck in an unnecessary breath. It has a weird feeling, but I take it all in nonetheless. It’s like a popsicle, except less cold and more salty. 

After a few minutes of simply sucking, the feeling returns, strangely. I find my own pleasure in sucking and playing with Baekhyun’s dick, cumming straight onto the floor for a second time. Baekhyun notices immediately, and pulls the collar towards him so that I gag on his dick. In a matter of minutes, he comes undone, and forces me to open my mouth so that he can see his own cum. “Don’t swallow it.” He mumbles and I’m still here a minute later, practically begging on my knees to swallow. 

“You came without my permission. I let you come last time, but this time you did it yourself.” He looks angry, and let’s me know straight away that I’ve disobeyed him. I feel guilty, and tears threaten to fall again, but I try not to move as The cum still sits comfortably in my mouth. 

When he first took me into his bedroom, I did not expect to end up like this. 

“I want you to swallow that, now. Every drop better be gone.” He says sternly, pulling on the tight collar around my neck. I swallow greedily, making sure there’s nothing left. It’s addictive, and I find myself wanting more instantly. “Good boy, but you’re still getting a punishment.” Instead of pulling on my collar, he pulls the metal object out, and then shoved it back in harshly, making the tears that I’ve kept in for so long spill out. My sensitive body is shaking, but I force myself to take more. 

He returns to his sitting position, this time, dragging me across his lap so that my ass is in the air. “I’m going to spank you ten times, and you will say thank you after each.” His hands soothe over the small of my back, and I whimper when I lose the contact, the cold air hitting my skin. 

A stinging sensation follows straight after a loud noise and I wail in pain, muttering a small thank you before sniffling back a few tears. He strokes the area in which I was slapped, planting a kiss on the soft skin before carrying on. 

“Thank you!” I shout as the second one comes, much harsher this time. 

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

After each thankyou, a kiss came. Baekhyun sits me on his lap, using the collar to pull me towards him for another kiss. It’s sloppy but sweet, and I’m an even bigger mess of tears and saliva and cum when it’s over. Baekhyun plays with the toy in my ass, pushing it in and out over and over again, agonisingly slowly. 

“Please, Baekhyun!” I sob, hoping he’ll catch on to my moaning. I need him now, it’s killing me. “What is it baby? Use your words.” He feigns innocence, looking at me with a regular expression, as if he hasn’t slapped my stinging ass ten times. I pout my lips, my glassy eyes looking directly into his soul, begging for a release. 

“Baby, you can’t expect me to do what you want if you don’t tell me.”

“I want you to fuck me, please Baekhyun! I want you to fill me up!” 

“And there I was thinking you were innocent.” 

Finally, I am pulled onto the bed. The rope around my chest is removed, showing delicate, red imprints of where the coils of rope stuck to my skin. The toy is removed as well as the handcuffs and finally comes the collar. I consider myself free, latching onto Baekhyun’s neck as we kiss, fingers aimlessly intertwining. 

Baekhyun sucks on my neck, and then my chest, and then between both of my thighs. At first I don’t know what he’s trying to achieve, but then I see the purple marks and start to freak out. “Hey, Hey, relax baby boy. I’m marking you. Everyone will know you’re mine. Don’t worry.” 

His words whisk me back into dreamland, and when I feel his member tease my hole, pushing in slightly and then going back to teasing, I moan as loudly as I can. I moan his name, I moan a few pleads and even some incoherent sentences. “Baekhyun, please stop teasing me!” 

With my command, he thrusts in- hard. His hips create a motion and I find myself rutting and grinding to try and met his rhythm, making him laugh. “Th-this is no time for laugh-ah!” 

I’m the first to come, my tired body twitching and spasming as he continues to thrust in and out. Baekhyun comes a minute or two later, collapsing next to me. Before I can even thank him, I fall asleep, my eyes shutting the minute my head meets the pillow. The last thing I feel is Baekhyun’s arms around me as well both cuddle. 

“You’re mine.”


End file.
